Donnerschlag/Kapitel 1
|Jahreszeit=Ende der Blattleere |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Prolog |Nachfolger=Kapitel 2}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 1. Kapitel aus dem Buch Donnerschlag. Verweise Sicht *Grauer Flug Charaktere *Donner *Blitzschweif *Eichelfell *Wolkenfleck *Getupfter Pelz *Regen auf Blüte *Schrei der Dohle *Brechendes Eis *Gleitender Habicht *Großer Schatten *Schildkrötenschwanz Erwähnt *Steinsagerin *Wolkenhimmel *Flatternder Vogel *Sanfter Regen *Sturm *Donners Wurfgefährten *Kater *Hummel Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Der Sonnenpfad Sonstige Orte *Moor **Lager ***Schlaftunnel *Fluss *Berge *Wald *Zweibeinerort **Sturms Bau Tiere *Vögel **Habicht *Hase *Kaninchen *Maus *Füchse *Hunde Heilmittel *unbekannte Kräuter Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Zweibeinerbau, Zweibeinerort, Zweibeiner *Entfernungen: Schwanzlängen *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Wurfgefährten, Bergkatzen, Hauskätzchen, Streuner *Ränge: Junge *Zeit: Kalte Zeit, Monde, warme Zeit *Redewendung: Flohhirn, "wie ein Dorn in seinem Herzen", alle Pfoten voll zu tun haben Wissenswertes *Seite 11: Während in der englischen Version beschrieben wird, dass die Ginsterbüsche, bei denen die leuchtend gelben Blumen stehen, die Landschaft tüpfeln ("bright yellow flowers had appeared on the gorse bushes that dotted the landscape"), wird in der deutschen Version gesagt, dass es die leuchtend gelben Blumen sind, die die Landschaft tüpfeln ("an den Ginsterbüschen waren leuchtend gelbe Blumen aufgetaucht und tüpfelten die Landschaft") (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 5) *Seite 11: Das Wort "happily" wird im Deutschen weggelassen (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 5) *Seite 11: Während im Englischen zitiert wird wie Gleitender Habicht Grauer Flug erlaubt hat, ihre Jungen zum Jagdunterricht mitzunehmen, wird dies im Deutschen mit indirekter Rede ausgedrückt (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 5) *Seite 12: "Older" (zu Deutsch: älter) wird mit "größer" übersetzt bzw ersetzt (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 6) *Seite 13: der Satzteil "in the air" wurde im Deutschen weggelassen (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 7) *Seite 14: Die Sätze "Die kalte Zeit war gar nicht so schlimm gewesen. Es hatte trotzdem genügend Beute gegeben" wurden im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 7) *Seite 14: Der Satzteil "Gray Wing had seen" wurde im Deutschen weggelassen (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 8) *Seite 14: Die Satzteile "(...) reappeared almost at once" und "as the cat emerged, Gray Wing saw (...)" wurden im Deutschen weggelassen (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 8) *Seite 15: Der Satzteil "his claws sheathed" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 8-9) *Seite 16: Der Satzteil "something to help the young kits learn" (zu Deutsch etwa "etwas, das den Jungen helfen würde zu lernen") wurde mit "Beute" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 9) *Seite 16: "Blitzschweif unf Eichelfell" – statt "unf" müsste es "und" heißen *Seite 16: Der Satzteil "While he had been speaking" (zu Deutsch etwa "während er gesprochen hatte") wurde mit "Inzwischen" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 10) *Seite 16: Der Satzteil "Beim Rennen" wurde im Deutschen hinzugefügt (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 10) *Seite 16: Der Satzteil "slamming his paws on its shoulders" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 10) *Seite 16: Das Wort "Große" wurde im Deutschen hinzugefügt (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 10) *Seite 17: Das Wort "prey" (zu Deutsch: "Beute") wurde mit "Kaninchen" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 10) *Seite 17: Blitzschweif wird Eichelfell genannt (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 11) *Seite 18: Der Satzteil "Gray Wing thought" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 12) *Seite 19: Der Satzteil "hinter ihm" wurde im Deutschen hinzugefügt (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 12) *Seite 21: Der Satzteil "mrrow of greeting" (zu Deutsch etwa "begrüßendes Miau") wird mit "Miauen" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 14) *Seite 21: Der Satzteil "like a ray of sunshine" (zu Deutsch etwa "wie ein Sonnenstrahl") wurde im Deutschen weggelassen (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 14) *Seite 21: Schildkrötenschwanz' Name wird nur im Deutschen kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 14) *Seite 23: Der Satz "Blinking, she turned to Gray Wing" (zu Deutsch etwa "Blinzelnd drehte sie sich zu Grauer Flug um") wurde im Deutschen weggelassen (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 16) *Seite 23: Der Satz "The she-cat's eyes shone" (zu Deutsch etwa "Die Augen der Kätzin leuchteten") wurde mit "Die Kätzin schnurrte" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 16) *Seite 23: Der Satzrest "(...), stellte er die beiden vor" wurde im Deutschen hinzugefügt (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 16) *Seite 24: Der Satz "Turtle Tail shrugged" (zu Deutsch etwa "Schildkrötenschwanz zuckte mit den Schultern") wurde mit "Schildkrötenschwanz blinzelte gleichmütig" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 18) *Seite 27: Der Satzteil "her eyes wide" (zu Deutsch etwa "mit großen Augen") wurde im Deutschen weggelassen (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 20) *Seite 27: Der Satzteil "Gesturing with his tail" wurde im Deutschen weggelassen (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 20) *Seite 27: Während Brechendes Eis' Pelz im Englischen als weiß beschrieben wird, wird er im Deutschen grau-weiß genannt (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 21) *Seite 28: Das Wort "Hauskätzchen" wird im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 21) *Seite 28: Der Satzteil "(...), then hurling themselves off it with squeaks of excitement" wurde im Deutschen weggelassen (vgl. Thunder Rising, Seite 22) Quellen en:Thunder Rising/Chapter 1 Kategorie:Verweise